


How to Turn Ten (No Mother Needed)

by perfectly_inept



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Am I really writing a ducktales fic in the year of our lord 2020??, Birthday, Birthday Party, Character Study, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I guess I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie celebrate their tenth birthday. First with their friends and family, and then just together.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	How to Turn Ten (No Mother Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is. I like it though. No beta.

It was their birthday. Which was amazing. Their birthday was always amazing, but with Uncle Scrooge it was even better. Dewey had always thought of Scrooge as stingy, and he was, but Dewey was starting to realize that Uncle Scrooge spared no expense when it came to family. Well, he spared less expenses at least. 

Each of the triplets had a section of the mansion’s grounds dedicated to their own interests. Huey had spent the whole day playing with his fellow junior woodchucks, doing experiments with Gyro and Gizmoduck, and Scrooge had even let Huey set up a small, temporary museum of all the new artifacts they’d found on their adventures. Huey had spent a large portion of the evening giving tours to all the guests.

Webby had created an adventure for Dewey and some of his friends. Dewey led the charge of course, showing everyone else all the new skills he’d picked up adventuring with the great Scrooge McDuck. After he’d finished defeating the evil monsters Webby had created (rather impressively from yarn, cardboard, and glue), Dewey had stopped by Huey’s museum and bragged to everyone about how he helped find all of the artifacts.

Scrooge had rented a large projector screen along with the projector to set out on the lawn for Louie. There was a large, comfortable couch, along with some bean bag chairs and stools for guests. At first Louie had just been watching trash reality tv with his friends, but after a couple episodes, Scrooge surprised Louie when the Ottoman Brothers turned up with Louie’s own handmade ottoman. Supposedly made with emeralds, but Huey had suggested that they were probably actually glass. Scrooge was quite frugal after all, even with family.

The triplets had one of the best birthdays that they had ever experienced. They had spent hours in their own sections of the yard before they all gathered in the foyer of McDuck Manor for presents and cake. Dewey was mostly excited for the cake. Louie was mostly excited for the presents. Huey was mostly excited about being with his brothers. 

They were showered in sugar and gifts. Toys and adventuring supplies and video games. All the things ten year olds loved. Scrooge even announced that he was giving the brother’s separate rooms in the mansion, if they wanted them.

“I know the bunk beds might seem a wee bit childish now that you’re all ten. But it’s up to you three of course.”

Dewey screamed and jumped up and down. He was hyped up on sugar but also gleeful about being seen as a little more grown-up. Louie smiled at the idea. He could see now how much easier it would be to scheme without trying to avoid Huey’s judgmental gaze. Huey was happy, but worried. He loved being a triplet and was worried this might split them up, but even then he was excited to be seen as an adult. His own room was a little responsibility but at the same time it was a huge one.

As the night winded down and the guests began to leave, Scrooge showed them each their new abodes. They were each decorated to their different personalities and each of the triplets fell in love immediately. The readied themselves for bed and Donald tucked each of them in, separately this time. Night began to fall over the Manor and the Duck triplets felt happy, satiated, and grown-up. But as the final light turned off from Scrooge McDuck’s own room. Three new ones turned on. 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all met each other in their old room. Huey got their first and panicked, what if they had forgotten, until he heard the quiet pitter patter of Louie’s careful steps. “I was worried.” Huey admitted to his little brother. Louie tilted his head. 

“We wouldn’t forget something like this.” Louie said as if he could read Huey’s mind. Huey found extreme comfort in his words. The two sat down on the floor, looking up out the window. Five minutes must have passed. Louie could tell because Huey had been counting them quietly under his breath, getting more and more panicked as the minutes passed. The time felt heavy and uncomfortable. “Hu, calm down. Even Dewey wouldn’t mess up something like this.”

“What if he fell asleep? Or worse, what if he thinks this is stupid now? What if he doesn’t want to do it this year?”

“I’ll never not want to do- do- dewey it.” Huey and Louie turned quickly to see Dewey now standing in the doorway.

Louie rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. “Then what took you so long?” Huey asked, his fear immediately being replaced with the anger of the eldest sibling.

“Don’t get you Junior Woodchuck Guide in a twist, Webby saw me leave my room and tried to tag along. I had to lose her without being mean or telling her what we were up to.”

“Webby?” Louie asked, worried tinging his voice. “Are you sure she didn’t follow you anyway?”

Dewey nodded. “How can you be sure? She’s sneaky you know.” Louie pushed.

“Just trust me. I’m sure.” A beat of silence passed between the brothers.

“I guess it’s time then.” Huey announced, taking the lead.

The three boys all sat on the ground in a small circle. They each pulled out a small photo from their pockets. Three different pictures of their mom. Louie began humming, Huey suspected he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it. Dewey’s eyes filled with tears, he cleared his throat and matched Louie’s humming with the words.

“Look to the stars my darling baby boys.” Dewey’s voice was thick with sadness. “Life is strange and vast.” Huey joined in.

“Filled with wonders and joys. Face each new sun with eyes clear and true.” The three brothers were all crying lightly now, making eye contact as the song ended. It was always Dewey’s favorite part, the end.

“Unafraid of the unknown because I’ll face it all with you.” The song ended and a comfortable silence fell over the triplets. 

“Happy Birthday you guys.” Dewey said, his eyes sad, but a smile still on his face.

“Happy Birthday.” Huey and Louie echoed. They all looked at their own photos.

“Miss you mom.” Dewey said simply. They sat for a while longer before scattering off to their respective bedrooms. 

As he pulled up his blanket again Huey wondered how other kids turned ten. Louie wondered if having a mom to tuck them in would be different then how Uncle Donald did it. Dewey wondered if their mom’s kisses really would heal all wounds the way other kids used to tell him they did.

Little did they know that 200,000 miles away, Della Duck was singing the same song. “I’m gonna be back, boys. I promise. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, literally it's the kindest thing you could possibly do. Hope you liked it!  
> EDIT: The first few comments I received on this fic were really rude so I guess I need to specify, please do not give me edits or critiques or even constructive criticism on this story. I am sure your intentions are good but I do not need those kind of comments. If you liked the story please let me know, it will brighten my day. If you didn't like it, or you found problems in it, I am sorry, I hope that didn't ruin your day, but please do not tell me about it.


End file.
